one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny vs Freddy Krueger
This battle has Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes going up against Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street Description Two crazy characters that are a hero and a villain that joke around so much Who will win Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight 12:00 AM in the forest Bugs Bunny is sleeping in his burrow and was having a peaceful dream. Suddenly he finds himself thirsty and goes up to get a glass of water. When he gets back in bed he starts to doze off again but finds himself in a strange place. "That's strange, where am I?" Bugs said. "Your in your worst nightmare!" said a voice. Bugs turns to look behind himself and sees a man in a sweater. "Who are you?" said Bugs. "I'm Freddy Krueger, And I'm here for you." he said. FIGHT! Freddy runs at Bugs punching him in the chest. Bugs swung back, but he missed and got thrown into the wall. Bugs got up and ran at Freddy, but Freddy slashed him twice. Bugs fell to the ground, he managed to get back up though. "HA, this is to easy!" said Freddy, Bugs ran up to Freddy punching him across the face and than in the chest, But that only made Freddy more mad. Bugs ran at him again but was thrown into several wall and was getting hurt. "HAHAHAHA" laughed Freddy. "You know what?" said Bugs, "What?" said Freddy, "This means War!!!" said Bugs. He than ran back at Freddy kicking him in the rib cage and than thinks of a mallet (Because it's a dream) and than smashes Freddy's face hardly with it. "You stinky Rabbit!" said Freddy, "You started it!" said Bugs. Freddy throws cement blocks at Bugs causing him to fall back. Bugs was mad and ran at Freddy and bit into his neck. Freddy kicked the bunny into the air and used his supernatural powers to bring him down and hit the ground hardly, "HAHA!" he laughed. Bugs ran back at the old man, kicked him and than grabbed onto him and than threw him at the wall so hard. "I'm done with this game, Wabbit!" Freddy says angrily. Freddy slashed him across the body with his blades causing Bugs to fall back once again. Hurt but not fatally wounded: The bunny fought back. Bugs thought of a knife and threw it into Freddy's skin, then Freddy fell to the floor. Bugs looked down at Freddy who than got up and than kicked Bugs into the upper floor. Freddy teleported up there and ran at Bugs but the Bunny was smart enough to move out of the way and than punched Freddy causing him to fall onto the bottom floor. "OOHH NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!" screamed Freddy as Bugs thought of a grenade, pulled out the pin, and than threw it down at Freddy causing him to blow up. Freddy was losing his powers but ran back up at Bugs attacking him once more, But then Bugs woke up and saw Freddy looking down at him. "You will now feel the pain!!!" said Freddy, "Not if you feel it first." Bugs said. "Oh Come on!!" said Freddy, Bugs grabbed a monkey wrench and than smashed Freddy's face with it. Freddy's body faded away with all the souls of the children he had killed did too. Bugs than fell back asleep. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER GOES TOO.....BUGS BUNNY Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Cartoon vs real life One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees